


По мотивам

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, lyrics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	По мотивам

Для тебя - я буду сильной.  
Слезам нет, уменьям - да.  
Ночью ж в ярости бессильной  
Буду плакать, как всегда.

Днем - улыбки, смех и радость,  
Дни я провожу с тобой.  
Ночью ж гибельная слабость  
И тоскливый волчий вой.

Ты не видишь, ты не хочешь,  
Что тобой лишь я живу,  
Снова радостно хохочешь,   
Опираясь на метлу.

Но ни слова и ни взгляда  
Не позволю я себе.  
Ты один - моя отрада,  
Жизнь свою отдам - тебе.

У тебя жена и дети.  
Им я словно лучший друг.  
Но когда уходишь к ним ты -   
Пусто, холодно вокруг.

Не волнуйся, ты же знаешь,  
Губы я заколочу,  
И когда меня похвалишь -   
Я привично промолчу.

Я - тот пес, безмолвный, верный,  
Охраняющий твой дом.  
Ты не веришь мне, наверное,  
Но с тобой уютно в нем.


End file.
